


warm welcome

by duckfood



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Birth, Body Horror, Fucked up cookie biology, Gen, Horror, Pregnancy, Remember alien?, food gore, i hope you remember alien, living food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfood/pseuds/duckfood
Summary: If only it were the oven.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	warm welcome

Blackberry was writhing, curled in agony on the floor.

She could feel it squirming inside her.

She looked down to her stomach, now horribly distended. she scarcely looked like a cookie at all.

She could feel it trying to escape.

A part of her wanted to break through that thin layer of crust herself and just get it over with, with no regard for the safety of her child or herself.

But it wouldn’t be long, now.

her skin cracked, splitting slowly as if hatching. Fluid was dribbling out of every opening. 

She screamed.

Slow, agonizing, her stomach tore. The doughy infant squirming itself free as best it could, dripping with butter.

It felt like an eternity, she held her eyes tightly shut so as not to see, but the sounds alone made her ache with nausea.

And then it was over.

She stared down, seeing her child for the first time, in a puddle of afterbirth.

She barely noticed the pain, and curled close to it, as it nipped at what was left of the skin that once encased it.

Perhaps it was worth it.


End file.
